Voix
by spero spiro
Summary: A late summer afternoon, a blackwinged angel fell from the sky to be found by a young Kamiya Kaoru. Three years after his fall, Kenshin finds his savior in danger from the very forces that cast him from Heaven in shame. AU
1. Believer

Voix  
  
Note: No... this isn't what you all voted for... but I plan on this one being a shorter story than Puppeteers was. No, not fifteen chapters... maybe eight, at the most. The title of this story is 'Voix', as you can see, and it's French for 'voice', which will make sense once you get further into the story... Please enjoy this and leave me reviews at the end!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Don't sue!

(((((((((())))))))))

Prologue  
  
_He tumbled through the sky, wings flailing as they failed to catch on the breezes. A sudden updraft of air caught his pinions, pushing him back into stability. Two large forms hit the smaller man, dragging him down and out of his fledgling safety.  
  
"No!" He cried in agony, as they ripped at his feathers. His powerful wings beat at them, trying rid him of their rough treatment, black feathers raining down from the sky. A long knife slid down his cheek once, making it slick with his blood.  
  
He screamed again, fighting them with his fists now. They had taken his sword, and now they were removing his wings piece by piece. His heart pounded the adrenaline into his system, as he cried out again and again. The knife cut into his cheek again, making a cross of two scars. The one with the knife flung him away into the other one, who seized him by his hair.  
  
"You should have known, you fool." He hissed, flinging him down with a cruel finality.  
  
He plunged to the ground, only half conscious of his situation. The sky passed him quickly, and he did not even know when the sky stopped and the horizon began. He saw the mountain coming near, but did not acknowledge its rapid approach.  
  
He fell through the sea of trees, hitting the ground faster than he had expected, knocking what little wind he had left in him out. He slammed against the trunk of a tree, but continued sliding and rolling down the mountain, his blood staining the leaves as his wings broke again and again. As he hit one final tree, he felt his body stop at its base, bleeding onto its roots.  
  
He stared through the distant treetops up to the sky, a moan escaping from his lips. There was a soft cry from nearby, catching his attention. He slid his eyes shut, accepting his death with opened arms.  
  
He felt the vibrations in the earth as something approached him. He almost flinched, but found he could not move at all for all the broken parts of his body. He felt the heavy sound of something being set onto the ground next to him, and then gentle hands on his face.  
  
He cried out in pain, letting his weakness show in his final moment of life. But the hands were too soft to be those of a killer, unless it was an illusion cast upon him.  
  
"Just... kill me..." He whispered, but the hands trailed to his bleeding cheek, then on to his forehead.  
  
"Why would I kill you?" The voice that must have belonged to those hands was kind and... a dream.  
  
He let his golden eyes open slowly. The world was still blurry, but her face was clear. It was moonlight skin and twilight eyes, framed by midnight hair.  
  
"You... must be the Night Goddess..." He whispered, trying desperately to hold onto his consciousness.  
  
It was obvious that she would have smiled if not for his miserable condition. "Kamiya Kaoru... I am no goddess..." She told him, eyes tracing his body in search for any wounds she had not seen. His wings and eyes baffled her, but she ignored her curiosity in concern. "Who are you?" She asked, smoothing his hair back in order to comfort the strange man.  
  
He closed his eyes, letting unconsciousness claim him slowly after quietly whispering to the breeze that blew over them. "Just...Kenshin..."  
_  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Chapter One- Believer  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
The red-haired man turned, smiling. He had never, in three years of living with the Kamiyas, tired of hearing their daughter's voice. It had been the first he'd heard after his fall, and he didn't think he would ever forget the sound of her sweet voice breaking through his pain.  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono?" The smile extended to his eyes, which shed their unnatural gold hue when he lost his wings. The color had frightened Kaoru as much as his wings fascinated her, so he kept both hidden away.  
  
The girl appeared from the side of the dojo, wearing a bright kimono. Her parasol was in one hand, while the other clutched a small bag.  
  
He cursed, pinning up the last bit of laundry. "A moment, please." He murmured politely, unbinding the sleeves on his gi. "This one apologizes for forgetting about your trip to town today."  
  
She shook her head, smiling brilliantly. "Don't worry about it, Kenshin."  
  
He took the bag and tucked into his sleeve, then reached out for the parasol. He opened it and held it over her head.  
  
"You don't have to do that..." She murmured, cheeks turning a light pink.  
  
"Why don't we go?" He said, not losing his smile once.  
  
She nodded and took a step, letting him know the pace for their biweekly trip.  
  
After they were a fair distance from the dojo, Kaoru turned her head to Kenshin. "Kenshin...?"  
  
He turned his head to face her. "Yes?" Another ritual.  
  
"Will you ever tell me about what happened to you?"  
  
He smiled at her. "No, Kaoru-dono... If so, not for a very long time."  
  
"It has been a long time!" She pouted.  
  
He felt a rush in his blood, and he reached out, brushing her cheek with a single roughened finger as he stopped. "Not long enough for me, Kaoru- dono."  
  
She stood next to him and opened her mouth to protest again, only to find his finger pressed to her lips. "Sh... You're not old enough to understand."  
  
"I'm eighteen, Kenshin!"  
  
"There are people of your kind, who you name elders, who still are not old enough to understand."  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted more.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-dono... don't do this..." He touched her cheek again. "You know it's not possible. You wouldn't understand anyway."  
  
"Kenshin... I'm about to turn nineteen... When will I understand? You tell me more than anyone else here knows, so when am I going to be able to understand?"  
  
He sighed, hanging his arms at his sides. "You do know more... more than this one would like you to... but it's very complicated. More so than anything we've ever discussed before."  
  
She sighed and took his arm. "Let's keep walking."  
  
He pulled his arm away gently and held the parasol directly over her again. It frustrated the disgraced angel that he was too demure to try to let the human girl that she meant everything to him. Humans liked to call it love, but he thought of it as a fierce loyalty to her; a lifebond. She had saved his life, and he owed her everything he had. For three years he washed laundry, cleaned floors, and warmed baths for the girl, trying to let her know that he truly was bound to her for her deed.  
  
Once they were in the market, she flitted from stand to stand, almost glowing with joy. "Kenshin! Oh, Kenshin! Look at these!" He smiled and followed her obediently, standing to the side quietly observing the area for any sign of a threat.  
  
A sudden shock ran through his arm as Kaoru seized it to show him a delicate necklace. She was beaming at him, but all he could see was the charm at the end of the slight chain. He seized it, turning it over in his hands. The brilliant red of the eyes of a bird with tail feathers so very long... wings spread...  
  
_Impossible..._ He thought. _This isn't human-made..._ He heard her voice cut through the rush of sound in his mind.  
  
"Kenshin... what's wrong?"  
  
Her voice... He shook off the moment of shock. "Nothing..." He whispered to her, handing her the necklace back. "It's a beautiful necklace..."  
  
She placed the newly purchased necklace back into his hand. "Would you help me put it on?" She turned around and lifted her hair.  
  
As he leaned over to place it around her neck, she murmured quietly to him. "What's wrong, Kenshin?"  
  
"Nothing, Kaoru-dono." He whispered back to her.  
  
She shook her head slightly. "You're a terrible liar. And your eyes give you away." As he finished the clasp, she turned around and stared up into his eyes. "You should be careful."  
  
He cursed, not for the first, or even the second time, that day in front of her. He hadn't even recognized the beginnings of change, which would begin with gold specks, which slowly took over to dominate the soft lavender of his 'human' eyes. "This one apologizes, Kaoru-dono."  
  
She scowled. "Mou! Cut it out with that, Kenshin!"  
  
He smiled at her. "This one is unworthy to address you any other way."  
  
"No, you're not... Why do you do this anyway?"  
  
His heart gave a twist. She was so close... he didn't want to lie to her... Why was it that he wanted her to know about his lifebond to her, but couldn't bring himself to tell her?  
  
"Or is this another one of those things where you can't tell me?" She stalked off through the market. They had had similar conversations, but she seemed different now. More bothered by his refusal to let her further into what his existence was like.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..." He sighed when he caught up to her. "Kaoru-do-"  
  
She turned on him, eyes blazing with an emotion he'd never seen in her eyes. "What? What is it, Kenshin?" Her eyes were shining with tears.  
  
He raised a hand, guilt washing over him. "Don't cry... Please don't cry..."  
  
"I just want to know who you are! There's nothing wrong with that, is there? Is there something wrong with wanting to know you?"  
  
He sighed and wiped her eyes gently. "Let's get out of town..." He whispered.  
  
When they stood on a hill a long enough way from the town, Kenshin turned back to her.  
  
"Kaoru... It's not against the rules... I just don't want to make things difficult."  
  
She sighed and sat down on the grass. "You seemed pretty freaked out about my necklace." She told him quietly.  
  
He sat down next to her, gazing up at the horizon, where the sky and horizon line seemed to intermingle to where he could hardly tell them apart. Mist lay in the small valleys between the mountains in the distance. He was sure that the day looked similar the day he fell from the sky. He sighed. "Kaoru... you always seem to ask the hardest questions..." He told her, looking over to her.  
  
Even after three years, she still bore a strong resemblance to his Night Goddess with her pale skin, dark hair, and deep eyes. Even so, Kenshin had watched her bloom from her late youth into womanhood, where she had grown even more beautiful than that late summer afternoon when she found him bleeding to death, lying like a grotesque offering to the tree he was nearly dead on.  
  
She glanced at her angel, the one she had saved. He had barely aged a day since she had found him. His eyes no longer gold, his wings, after healing, went into hiding with his eyes. She had personally nursed his broken body back to health before bringing him home to her parents under the guise of a wanderer. He had burrowed his way into each of their hearts, though he never seemed to let on what he was truly feeling.  
  
"Why is it so hard?"  
  
He hated hearing her voice so quiet and restrained, having memorized the sound of her happiness, her joy... everything. "Because it..." He sighed, and closed his eyes. "A moment, please... you won't see it if I stay like this..." He pulled his gi off to avoid another suspicious pair of rips in the back.  
  
The rush of fire over his body as his black wings unfurled, bringing with them the ocher color of his eyes... He opened his eyes again, and she recoiled slightly.  
  
"I hate that..." She whispered. He knew why, since she had once told him that his eyes reminded her of a demon.  
  
He offered the most pitying look he could manage, folding his wings. "Look on my back... between the wings..."  
  
He arched slightly as she kneeled behind him, fingers tracing the tattoo on his back.  
  
"It... it's the same... why is it the same?" She whispered to him. "And why haven't I ever seen it before?"  
  
He kept his gaze on the grass. "Because I didn't want you to. It's one thing I have control over when I'm on Earth."  
  
"What does it mean?" She was so quick...  
  
"It means that I belong- belonged- to the... you could call it government. I told you I was a soldier. That just lets everyone know that I'm... property."  
  
"A brand." Her voice was almost disgusted as she continued tracing it. "I don't ever want to see it... never." She made to take off the necklace, but he turned and stopped her.  
  
"It's only something revolting when it's worn forcefully. It's a blessing to wear it and be able to remove it, no matter where you are. It shows power."  
  
"I don't want power!" She cried, fighting against his grip.  
  
"Kaoru..." She stopped struggling and stared at him sadly.  
  
"But Kenshin... I don't want power..."  
  
He smiled and let her go. "I know you don't... but you have it anyway." He let the icy wash of human guise flow over him, and then smiled at her again. "You have great power."  
  
She fingered the necklace. "I'll wear it... but only for you... I'm nobody's master..."  
  
As he pulled his gi back on, he picked up the basket and the parasol. "Come on now, Kaoru-dono..." He whispered quietly, taking a few steps.  
  
She ran to catch up with him, taking his hand. "Don't call me that..."  
  
He turned to stare at her, the electric feeling in his hand that time. The angel felt the feeling of foreboding in his chest, warning him that there was trouble to come, but he ignored it and smiled to his young mistress. "Hai, Kaoru-dono."  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Note: I know it's not what I promised... but I promise the epilogue of Puppeteers will be up tomorrow, and the other new story will be started... my long one, since this one will be shorter, as I said before... Please review, and tell me what you think! I'd like to know! 


	2. Shades

Voix

Note: Thanks for all the reviews! Though, it looks, right this second, that I have a new set of reviewers for this story. Now, I'm not complaining at all, but this is.... cool. I hope you all like the new chapter, and review at the end! Remember, this will be a fast paced story, since I want it to stay short. The inspiration for this story comes partly from a desire to write a quick story about fantasy with some of the things I saw while we were coming up to Virginia... the other part of the inspiration comes from a song by lostprophets, 'Sway', which has this incredibly beautiful part (I think, myself) at the end of the song. Gorgeous.

Actually, I have seen Earthian… I liked it a lot, and as I was writing this, I did think of the wing thing, but that wasn't exactly why I picked black for him… I didn't think of Kenshin as really one to have white wings, and black just seemed to fit very well to him. So, while it was something that lurked in the back of my mind during the process, it wasn't too much of a reason for his wing color.

Disclaimer: Please don't sue me, as only the plot for this story belongs to me!

(((((((((())))))))))

Chapter Two- Shades

Kenshin stepped carefully from the dojo, ensuring that he did not make a noise as he walked into the yard. He turned his head back to the house and whispered a quick prayer to protect his surrogate 'family' before letting his wings grow, stretching free in the darkness. He opened his eyes and found that, as usual, he could see much better.

He spread his wings out, stretching them to their full length, preparing to raise himself into the sky. A soft sound from behind him caused him to turn suddenly, too late to hide his wings. He let out a sigh of relief in seeing that it was just Kaoru standing just outside her room, hand clutching her long, sleeping yukata shut.

"What are you doing, Kenshin?" She whispered, stepping near the edge of the porch.

He folded his wings. "This one… rather desired to fly…" He confessed, extending a hand to help her to the grass.

She took it without hesitation, stepping down delicately. "Oh…" She whispered, turning her eyes down to the ground, unwilling to meet his.

"How did you know?" He asked, quietly.

She shrugged her shoulders once, unenergetically. "I don't know… I just… felt it."

He stared at her in the cool moonlight, where she looked even more like his goddess. "This one understands…" He let her hand go reluctantly. She was subconsciously beginning to feel the lifebond…

"Didn't you want to go flying?" She asked after a moment of silence, mangled only by the sound of crickets.

He nodded slowly. "This one did…" He kept his eyes down to the ground, knowing that if she looked into them, she would be frightened. "It doesn't matter… it may even be a bad idea…"

She blinked up at him. "What? Why?"

He sighed, resisting an urge to look at her. "This one fell from Heaven three years ago… you found this one three years ago… to this very day."

She looked stunned. "You're right… June 20th…" She sighed, knowing exactly why he hadn't said anything. She absently fingered the necklace she'd bought, unknowing that it was a symbol of his enslavement. She couldn't bring herself to take it off, though it had been almost two weeks since the incident. Though it seemed so inappropriate…

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. After careful pondering for a moment, he offered his hand again, looking up at her. He forced his demonic eyes to be as kind as the eyes she preferred. He knew exactly how to show part of his gratitude.

"Would you like to fly?"

She stared at him, stunned. In all the three years of knowing him, she had seen him go out to fly many times, even stayed up to the early hours of morning waiting for him to return, but he had never, ever, asked her to join him. She opened her mouth, but only a stuttered reply came out.

He smiled kindly. The Kenshin she knew…

"H-hai… are you sure it's okay?" She asked softly.

He smiled and stepped over to her. "If you don't mind being very close to this one." He replied gently.

She shook her head. "I don't mind… not really." He was gentle as he wrapped strong arms around her waist from behind and spread his strong, black wings.

"Ready?" He whispered into her ear.

She shivered and nodded. "As much as I will be…"

In the next instant, his wings were raised and fallen again, pulling them up suddenly.

Kaoru bit back a scream, instead squeezing her eyes shut as the night air rushed past them.

"Do you want to go back down?" Kenshin's breath brushed past her ear, making her shiver more than the cool darkness.

"No, Kenshin… I'm okay…" She managed, slowly opening her eyes.

The moon shone brightly, illuminating the entire countryside in its soft glow. Kaoru gasped in delight.

"It's so beautiful! You're so lucky, Kenshin!"

He smiled at her joy. "I'm glad you think so."

Her head jerked up, staring at him, mouth parted in a slight 'o'. He mentally smacked himself for slipping with his speech mannerisms.

"Kaoru-dono… This one-"

She shook her head and smiled as he beat his wings slowly to keep them aloft. "Kenshin… I prefer that you stop that silly 'this one' nonsense… and I want you to call me Kaoru… really…"

He found it difficult to resist the way she smiled at him. "It's not really polite…"

She smiled. "No one cares… my parents take care of you… everyone just thinks of you as a… brother of mine… no one would mind… especially not me."

"H-hai… Kaoru…" As the words passed from his lips, he felt something that made his blood drain from his face, and his heart turn to ice. "No… not now!" He whispered, turning his head in time to just see another angel slam into him.

"Traitor!" The angel cried, white wings catching the moonlight.

Kenshin tried to keep his grip on Kaoru, but he could feel her slipping. "Kaoru… no…" He whispered as the attacking angel struck him again across his arm, this time with a blade.

He bellowed in pain, feeling Kaoru slide from his grasp. He watched as she fell, the angel slamming into again, driving the sword into his abdomen. He screamed, trying to push the angel away.

He dove through the sky, blood preceding him. He pushed himself, catching her quickly. The girl was wide-eyed in terror, clutching at his gi and burying her face into his chest.

The attacker smashed into him again, this time with no threat of jarring Kaoru from his grasp, it was so tight.

Kenshin's eyes flashed. "Leave her out of this!" He growled.

The black-haired angel glared at him. "Then I should certainly include her, shouldn't I?"

"I'll kill you if you do!" Kenshin's threat was vehement, and Kaoru cowered at the sound of it. He meant it.

He smirked. "Go ahead and try… go ahead and try… You should have just taken Death when they tried to give it to you three years ago! You'll die! But this time, we don't have to do it so painlessly!" He held out his long sword and came in to kill Kaoru…

Kenshin's eyes darkened, burning with rage. "You will not touch her!" He growled, removing one arm from her. A spell of destructive flame was borne into his hand.

The angel smirked. "Magic won't help you now!" The tip of the sword grazed her exposed shoulder, ripping the material of her yukata.

Twin marks burned on Kenshin's face as he murmured a spell deep in his throat. "I swear, Yuichi, you will die for it…" The spell in his hand blossomed greater and brighter.

Yuichi's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare… You don't have that kind of power!" He cried as Kenshin drew his hand back.

"You should have known, fool." He hissed.

Kaoru seized his hand.

"Kenshin! No!"

Kenshin nearly changed in his surprise. Her voice had jolted him from his rage. She was bleeding badly, though not as much as he was. "K-Kaoru…" He whispered, the spell dissipating in a fraction of a second.

Yuichi was nearly ready to attack them again, when Kenshin turned a fierce glare on him. "Go back and tell them, if they didn't know. Tell them that I still live, and that if they want me, they will have to come to try and get me. Understand?" Kaoru was still frightened of the growl.

Yuichi glared at them and took off in a rustle of white feathers.

Kenshin settled them back to the ground, letting Kaoru to the ground before reaching out to inspect her shoulder wound.

She recoiled at his hand, and he froze. "Kaoru…" He choked out miserably.

She fell to her knees, sobbing on the moonlit hill. She clutched her torn yukata around her and cried. "Please… don't…"

He fell back slightly, stunned by the fear in her words. He had heard every single emotion in her voice. He had heard fear. But now it was fear of him. He pulled his dark wings into him in utter shame, for the absolute first time. He had never been ashamed of what he was, until that moment. "Kaoru-dono…"

He clutched his wounds, all too aware that they were bleeding all over the soft grass. _I deserve to die for scaring her like this…_ He thought, miserably watching her.

Suddenly, she crawled into his lap, pounding her fists against his chest. "You were going to kill him! I don't want you to be a murderer!" She clenched her fists around his gi, crying into his chest.

He stared at her and ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. "I'm so sorry…" He whispered. "I knew it was a bad idea… I knew something would happen… I was careless with you… I really ought to die for it…"

She shook her head violently. "No, Kenshin… if you go… I'll be alone again…"

His young mistress was near hysterics, making her almost irrational, possibly not even thinking. Even so, he could not have been less prepared for her next words.

"Kenshin… I don't want to be alone… I really care so much for you… I don't think I was ever happier than when I found you on that mountain… when you came… I think I fell in love…"

He stared at her. He had seen all the signs in her… that she was feeling their lifebond… Detecting exactly where he was at all times, like he had always been able to do for her… everything… he had _seen_ the signs! Humans thought of it as love, but it was still a relationship of power… he was submitted to her… She wouldn't understand it that way… he was bound to protect her.

He was bleeding all over the grass… all over her. How were they going to explain it to her parents? The night was cold. Kaoru might get sick. He had landed them close to the dojo, but how would he explain what had happened if her parents woke up. He was thinking of a thousand things but the one of what should have been immediate concern.

Kaoru loved him? No… she was simply hysterical after such a horrifying event.

She was still crying, but softer now, sensing the shock that had descended over him. "Kenshin, I'm sorry…"

He shook his head, vaguely feeling anything. "No, Kaoru…" He remembered saying fuzzily. He stood slowly and picked her up gently. "We have to get you back to the dojo…" He whispered.

"You're worse than I am… we can't go… you'll kill yourself if you walk around like you are!" She protested.

He nodded numbly. "But your parents do not know of me… it will not look good for either of us if we were to come home in the morning together."

"I don't care!" She protested again, struggling against him. He held her closer.

"Kaoru… don't say that…" He whispered to her. "Of course you care… You don't know what you're saying." His voice was careful and even.

As they stepped back into the dojo, Kenshin was quick to fetch a medical kit, only to return to find himself in a situation. Kaoru's yukata was ruined… and it would have to come off in order to tend to the nasty wound.

She was silently brooding as he approached her. She seized the kit and pulled his gi off unceremoniously. He sat, flinching only when she cleaned the wounds. Her hands were still as soft as that day…

He closed his eyes at the blissful memory of her comforting hands. The same hands that were then dancing around his abdomen. He shivered. "Kaoru… I have to tend to you… I should have before you did to me…" He reached out tentatively and slowly, letting her know he would not harm her.

When she did not move, he tugged the yukata down just enough to see the shallow cut, as she clutched it tightly closed.

He was quick to clean and bandage her, before helping her to her feet. "I'm so sorry, Kaoru…" He whispered.

She stepped to her room, but paused with her shoji half open. She turned back to him. "Kenshin… I meant it…" She slid into her room, closing the shoji with a very soft click.

He ran a hand through his hair. The night had proved to reveal shades of things yet to come. "Damn it all…" He muttered.

(((((((((())))))))))

Note: Yay! Another chapter done! My hope for this story? To have it done by Sunday morning. It's tight, but maybe I can make it! If not, it'll be posted with the help of Rhi-chan… I hope… Thanks to all the reviewers! ::hands them all Kenshin keychains:: My suggestion of the day? Read 'Tsubasa'! It helps to have a good Cardcaptor Sakura knowledge, but if you don't, it's okay… it's so incredible! I found it today and squealed in shock. I read it and nearly died… it was… inexpressibly awesome… Syaoran's so cute when he's older and all determined! It's like… an official AU story… CLAMP is so cool to do that with their characters… ::bounces:: It's so cool!!!!


	3. Fade

Voix

Note: Someone mentioned in a review for either this or The Samurai Wives that I update fast. Well… that honestly depends on the time that you guys catch me. I've been working hard to get 'Puppeteers' done, because I'd been working on it since February… and these are now my new projects. As stated before, I want this story to be completed by Sunday. It may not be, but since it's summer, I think I can pull off the actual writing and editing, though it'll be Rhi-chan who does the posting… and I may not see my reviews! That'll have to be done very carefully… But when school starts up again in mid-August, updates may start to slow down. A lot. They'll certainly move faster than they have in the past, but they won't be an everyday deal. Thank you all for reviewing me! This story seems to be doing very well for just starting off, and I cannot show my appreciation to you all enough.

Disclaimer: ::rolls eyes:: Yeah, right. I hope you're honestly not thinking that I'm Watsuki-sama…

(((((((((())))))))))

Chapter Three- Fade

"We'll be together!" Her voice was soft and full of dreams. She smiled at him, tracing the curve of his jaw. "And no one will ever care… Never."

He smiled at her and her childish fantasies. She did not know better. She did not understand. "It can't be…" He told her calmly, shivering as her hands danced on his back, between the spots where his ebony wings met his back.

She shook her head. "Have you no confidence?" She asked him, smiling gently.

He stared into her eyes. "Look at me… I'm already a soldier… There is no way. Look at that mark." She complied slowly.

"What of it?"

"Do you have one?" He asked her simply.

She shook her head. "But should it matter?"

He sighed. "It shouldn't." He leaned over and kissed her gentle face, slowly pulling away from her. She took his face into her hands, and then pressed her lips to his gently.

"I love you…" She whispered into his ear, making him shiver.

"I-"

Kenshin sat bolt upright; sweat blooming over his entire body. He shuddered, burying his face into his hands.

"Tomoe…" He whispered, taking in huge gulps of air. The memory was three years before, but he couldn't seem to finish it.

Had he told her he loved her?

Hadn't he told her it had been impossible?

Hadn't she told him not to worry?

She had told him so much…

He let his fingers linger on the scar for a moment, before standing. There was just no getting back to sleep when he dreamed of _her_. His breathing was still labored as he tightened his yukata, standing up and making his way to seize his clothes. He dressed quickly, and then stepped into the night.

Two nights had passed since Kaoru and he had been attacked. The guilt weighed heavily on his mind still, and he was fearful for her safety. Yuichi had seen her.

Yuichi would have told about her.

"Dammit…" He muttered, feeling the cool brush of night on his cheek. Night…

It was humid, the sky covered with dark clouds. The night was charged with electricity. A jagged bolt of lightning shot across the sky.

Kenshin counted slowly. 1

2

3

4

5-The sharp crack of thunder assaulted his eardrums furiously, dragging out into a loud rumble. He felt Kaoru stirring in her room. The approaching storm was waking her up.

He sat down on the edge of the porch, waiting for her to emerge, as he knew she would.

She slipped out of her room, and sat down next to him. "Still thinking about that angel?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "You're in danger…"

She smiled at him. "I know… but I want you to be okay…" She took his hand. "Don't worry about me."

He shook his head. "I do… I know that angel… and I know who's going to be coming after me now. You may be used against me." He sighed. "I should leave."

Kaoru shook her head violently. "No!"

He turned as she clenched his hand in hers, laying it to her chest, eyes wide.

"You've been here for three years! You've been here since you fell… you can't leave now… What would I tell my parents?"

"Sh… you'll wake them." He sighed. "I can't bear for anything to happen to you. I…" He had to tell her… Maybe she would understand…

She looked into his troubled eyes. "Kenshin?"

He sighed. "Kaoru… I swore to protect you… When you helped me, you saved my life… I have a debt to you. If I bring you trouble, then I am not fulfilling my bond to you."

She stared at him. "I understood, until the part about the bond…"

He looked up to the sky as another bolt of lightning struck the ground nearby. The lightning was only two counts away then.

"Kaoru… you created some kind of connection between the two of us… I owe my life to you, and we're connected until I can make that up… You're even starting to feel the effect. How would you react?" His eyes were calming. "A lifebond is very nearly like a human marriage."

She stared at her hands. "I…" Her voice trailed off. "Oh…"

He sighed. "Kaoru… I never told you because it didn't seem that you would… well…" He couldn't find the words to tell her. "Because you saved my life, I would die for you. I would kill for you."

She blushed, staring down at the ground.

The lightning flashed again. One count.

He stared at his own hands. "Kaoru… I believe that if I left, it may remove some of the danger from you and your parents."

"But Kenshin!" She protested. "This lifebond… you're describing… it doesn't mean that… if you promised to take care of me, what will happen if you leave me, and someone comes here anyway? That angel saw me… there's no guarantee that he won't tell them about me… can other angels sense a lifebond?"

He sighed. It had been something he had fretted about. "Yes… I'm sure Yuichi sensed the lifebond you created. I'm also certain he knows how you created it, since I would most certainly have died if you had not saved me. This information… yes… he could very easily use you against me." Kenshin stood up and moved to stand in the yard, staring up at the sky.

Kaoru could sense his indecision. She stood as well, stepping beside him. She felt the first drop of rain on her skin. She shivered.

Kenshin turned to her and sighed. "You shouldn't be out here."

She shook her head. "I won't go in yet… I want to know what you're going to do." She paused and looked up into his eyes. "And if you're leaving, I'm going with you… or I'll persuade you to stay."

He laughed softly. "Kaoru… I can't take you with me… and I would leave you, in hopes that I could lead them off of you. I would come back… It hurts someone with a lifebond to be separated from that person, they are so tightly connected by loyalty."

The rain only was sprinkling then, but it was enough to make Kaoru shiver more violently.

Kenshin sighed and wrapped his arms around her to warm her. "Kaoru… I will leave. I have no choice but to do so… it may save you, and your parents."

Kaoru turned in his hold, unwilling to leave the warmth he was offering. "Kenshin… I don't want you to." She took a fistful of his gi into her hands, as though to make sure he went nowhere.

"Kaoru… it's for your own good. I can try to keep them away from you by leaving, or I can stay here and risk you getting in the fight."

"But if they attack here Kenshin… then you won't be here at all to help."

He sighed again. "You still should go back inside. I don't want you to get sick… and your parents are certainly going to become suspicious of us if they wake up and find us here." He smiled very slightly at their positions.

Kaoru shook her head, inclining it up to look at him. "I… don't care…" She whispered in the humid, electric shock of the night. Her eyes were deeper than he'd ever known them to be… her hair a darker color. Everything about her was so much more… refined.

Another bolt of lightning. The long, rolling thunder was almost lazy as it went on and on, but started as a low growl, without any time between the flash and then the thunder.

He never decided what it was that overcame him in that moment, but he leaned down very slightly, and kissed her softly.

Kaoru was stunned, but remained in her shock for just an instant. She lifted herself up and hugged him around the neck, pressing back against him.

The heavens opened up at that moment and began to pour down the rain that had been threatening the entire night. It did feel wrong, for a single instant, but Kenshin ignored the moral situation that he was botching.

As the rain streamed over the two, both of them with increasingly soaking clothes, they refused to part. He pulled her closer to him, letting his heat flow into her. The lightning flashed, illuminating the two in its instant of light, as the thunder resounded over and over. Her hands found his hair, which was dampening further and further in the onslaught of rain.

A pair of eyes watched them carefully as they moved together.

Through the sudden blank in Kenshin's mind, came a single thought, which let itself appear fleetingly, then disappear.

What if I really am… in love… with Kaoru?

(((((((((())))))))))

Note: I wrote this chapter in the car. Again. But… I wrote a large chunk of it before we got into NYC. Yep, Bando-chan went to New York for the first time in her life.

Too bad all her memories of New York City involve being plastered to the back of the car seat, and then trying to _crawl _up the ceiling of the car. It didn't help that my dad is a D.C. driver, and proceeded to run red lights, _stop_ in the middle of intersections, _after_ running said red light, and then hitting the gas in order to avoid getting hit. And then the buses would stretch out in front of us and cut us off. Then when we got away from some part of the city, the taxis started showing up. And they cut us off, beeped at us, and ran us off the road. And then pedestrians would jaywalk in front of you and try to get hit, so they can sue you for lots of money. Then you got to the rest of traffic, filled with other people who had never been to NYC before (since no NY native would be stupid enough to go driving in NYC), who were attempting to climb out their windows.

Crystal Yumi-chan, a NY native, tells me that NYC is not as bad as I make it out to be. I'm telling you that, between murderous taxis, big (BIG) buses that have a tendency to cut you off, and more traffic than you can shake a stick at, yes, NYC is a nightmare I don't really ever want to relive. Eventually, in a desperate attempt to keep myself from completely spazzing, my sisters and I resorted to counting how many blocks we could drive down Broadway without seeing a Starbucks. I think the largest number was three blocks.

Anyway, I appreciate all of you reviewing! You are all sweeties, and I'm just glad I lived to bring you this chapter. ::glomps everyone:: I think this was a fluffy chapter… mucho fluffy chapter… And I'm mapping this out as I go, leading up to what looks to be a seven or eight chapter story… ::thinks:: Um… yeah… about that much… And at least there's no question of the coupling here, ne?


	4. Absence

Voix

Note: Okay… there's a lot to be said about Salem. Admittedly, one of the more interesting places of my lovely nation… but _damn!_ You'd think, a) they'd have more than bed and breakfasts and b) that they'd make their ceilings higher in said B&Bs. Yeah, I damn near knocked myself out standing up in my room. Hit the slanted ceiling and fell… and got a headache. And I am, by no means, a tall girl… they had to put me on medicine to keep me from being a little person… So, I'm not the tallest person alive, and… jeez, does my head hurt…

By the way, did anyone catch the foreshadowing last chapter? There were two instances of it, and one is more obvious, and will be revealed in this chapter… but the other is far more discreet, and won't be made sense of until next chapter… if anyone catches it at all.

Geminidragon- You know… if I didn't know you from my other stories, then I would have taken offense for that comment. Yes, this story will be shorter than my others, simply because I'm running out of time, and I don't want to spread the plot thin by extending it. Other than that, I can guarantee that I will continue writing other stories, including The Samurai Wives (which, I can assure you, will be approximately as long as Puppeteers), as well as the runner-up from the vote in the last few chapters of Puppeteers. You don't like it… well… I can't help you there.

Disclaimer: How many Watsuki's would you take me to be, if Watsuki would be me?

(((((((((())))))))))

Chapter Four- Absence

Kaoru was almost in a panic.

She ran through the dojo, searching desperately for the red-haired angel. "Kenshin!" She cried.

For the moment, she did not care if her parents heard her frantic calls. She knew they were worried about her relationship with him as it was, but it meant nothing to her as she dashed from room to room, searching.

"Kaoru?" Her mother had heard her, and was gently formal as she addressed her only child.

Kaoru shook her head. "He's gone, Okaa-san… He's just… gone…"

Her mother sighed. She had, perhaps, always known it would come down to this. "Kaoru-chan… I think he was always going to leave."

Kaoru closed her eyes. There was no way her mother could understand what she was feeling, or what was really going on. Her breathing was shallow, but he had told her he was leaving. He had _told_ her, just before they…

"I know…" She whispered. "I know…" She brushed past the woman, feeling her eyes fill.

_I won't cry! I can't cry!_ She told herself forcefully, slipping back into her room. The rain had left both of them soaking the night before when they pulled apart, breathless. She closed her eyes.

She stared at him as he caught his breath, not once moving his eyes from hers. She swallowed.

_"I still have to go." His voice was low and… pained?_

_The rain was still falling around them, thunder pounding over their heads. The storm was still rampaging around them. She pulled her soaked yukata closer around her, unwilling to pull her eyes from his._

_He sighed, just audibly over the storm. "You need to go inside…" His hands pushed her drenched hair away from her cheeks. "I don't want you to get sick…"_

_She took his hands. "I…" She found herself unable to put together the words. _

_He smiled faintly at her. "Come on…" He whispered, lifting her gently into his arms, causing her to let out a small squeak. "Shh…" He told her, stepping onto the porch. _

_As he set her down in front of her room, she turned to look into his eyes again. "I don't want you to go."_

_He nodded, turning away from her. "I know."_

He had warned her. She knew all the reasons why, but she still hated the empty feeling that lived in her heart since he was gone. She curled up on her futon, staring at her hands.

The sound of her father opening the shoji did not surprise her, nor did she turn to look at him.

"The boy was going to leave anyway." He told her quietly.

She nodded very slowly. "He told me he was… I just… didn't think he would."

Kamiya Koshijirou had never seen his daughter as distraught as that moment. He reached over and pushed her hair away from her eyes. "Kaoru-chan… I know he meant a lot to you… as much as your mother and I disapproved of your close relationship with him, I can only extend my apologies to you now."

She looked up at him, fighting the tears that threatened to spill over. "You don't understand! He… he wasn't what you think he was… he was a friend. A very wonderful friend." Kaoru thought better of telling her father of the night before, or of the thing she felt in her heart when she thought of him. It would only further complicate the matter.

Koshijirou reached out and rubbed her back slowly. "Kaoru-chan… I know what you really felt. I know it's hurting you, and all you can do is let him go."

"I would come back… It hurts someone with a lifebond to be separated from that person, they are so tightly connected by loyalty."

Kaoru curled up, letting her father's hands comfort her in her pain. _He'll be back, once he's taken care of things… _She told herself, just as a pessimistic thought crossed her mind.

_What if he can't come back?_

((()))

The night was quiet.

_Too quiet._ Kaoru thought, climbing off her futon. She slid open the shoji and stepped into the night.

The eerie sound of nothing crawled on her skin, and she shuddered. It was too creepy…

She stepped further out into the yard, bravely ignoring the itch in the back of her mind that told her to run. "Who's there?" She called, wary of the fact that it did not echo.

She heard the rustling of wings, like she had heard from Kenshin so many times.

Except there were more.

She stepped back into something- no, some_one_. She let out a sharp scream, only to have a cold hand clamped over her mouth.

"Silence." A voice hissed from the shadows in front of her.

_Where is the moon? _She thought desperately as more angels stepped from the shadows.

There was the angel who had attacked them when Kenshin had taken her flying. Yuichi, was it? There were at least ten in her yard, stepping from shadows. They had different hair colors, different eye colors, but only one thing in common.

_None of them have black wings…_ She thought, her heart falling through. There… Yuichi's white wings. There was another with pale silver wings. The one that had ordered her silent had just stepped from the darkest shadows to reveal his deep, blood red wings. Many had white, off-white, or variations thereof, but her eyes fell on the red-winged angel.

He smiled, a smile she did not trust. A smile she had seen before, on the faces of men who would do more than sell her vegetables, if ever given the chance. If Kenshin were never to come along with her. "Where is he?" He asked silkily.

She shuddered as her captor removed his hand from her mouth, keeping hold of her hands. "I don't know." She retorted angrily.

"Are you sure?" His tone implied that he did not believe her.

"If I knew, I would be sure not to tell you. If I knew… I would be with him." Her tone was icy, but she remained quiet. Not only because it had been requested of her, but also because she did not want her parents to emerge from their room and see.

_Don't let them wake up…_ She thought in desperation.

The angel laughed. "They won't wake."

She stood still, mind racing. "What are you talking about?" She whispered hoarsely, though she could already feel that she knew the answer. She would dwell later on the fact that the angel had read her thoughts. There was a rushing void in her heart. "You didn't…" She whispered.

"I didn't." The smirk told her that he had watched her parents die.

She screamed, fighting the grasp of the angel that held her tightly. "Let me go!" She shrieked, crying and fighting him at the same time. The blood-winged angel stepped forward and pressed a long knife to her throat.

"Silence. They died quickly. If we didn't need you, I would do the same for you." She swallowed, feeling a bead of her own blood slide onto the blade. A rage flew up in her, and she swung her legs up, using the binding hold of her captor to anchor her, pushing him back with her feet.

He held his chest, having only stumbled back a few feet, and glared at her. "I can certainly see why the two of you are bound… Both of you are a definite nuisance." He strode over to her; his fist clenched, and struck her.

She fell back into the arms of the angel holding her back. His distinctive white hair stood out in the black of the night, blue-green eyes watching her almost sadly. Her cheek smarting, she turned back to stare at the one who had hit her. Tears still fell down her cheeks.

"We have her now. Let's go." He said calmly, spreading his wings.

She felt the same rush of air as when Kenshin had lifted her into the night, but the arms that held her this time weren't as kind. She felt the white-haired angel keep her held tightly as they rushed higher and higher. Through the rush of wind, she felt him lean down to her ear.

"You might want to be careful of him…" His voice was low enough so that only she could hear. "Kero isn't anyone you want to mess with…"

She began to look up at him, but his voice filled her ear again. "No… don't look at me." He ordered quietly. "I made you inhale a drug that will make you sleep on the way… it's a rough trip for humans… it will be better for you."

She could already feel herself sliding away as he spoke. Her eyes slid shut, tears still wet on her cheeks. "Ken…shin…" She whispered as her consciousness was robbed from her.

(((((((((())))))))))

Note: Argh! This trip never ends! It's been so much car time… I will be completely content to walk everywhere from now until my birthday (which is really only 19 days away). I'm really happy with this chapter… and I'm sure you all know who has Kaoru… Yeah… I won't insult your intelligence by telling you, especially since we get it directly from the horse's mouth next chapter. And about Kero… well, I hope none of you care… just the first name that popped to mind.

Okay… well, here's the deal… this is still in the air, but I'm **_debating_** a 'special' chapter that will take place between the next chapter and the chapter after that. I will not be writing this chapter, and I've even talked to MSW-sama to see if she's willing to write it for me (which I must offer many thanks to her for accepting it). Moreover, this chapter will not even be posted on fanfiction.net, for the obvious reasoning that it is completely against the rules. Yes, this chapter would be inappropriate for those too immature to handle the situation presented. IF (and only if) you would like to read this chapter, or would like it on your website, do mention this in your review and LEAVE AN E-MAIL ADDRESS! If you sign in, and leave me without an address, I won't send it to you, because neither I, nor Rhi-chan, nor MSW-sama, have the time to go looking for your e-mail address. For those of you who may be angered, irritated, or disgusted by this… go get a reality check. It is not wanton, and will actually have a relevant point to the plot of the rest of the story- though it is not required in order to follow the plot of the story. Don't flame me for it, because if you don't want to read it, YOU DON'T HAVE TO. I realize that this seems harsh, but I want to avoid any and all conflicts regarding this.

In shorter words, if you would like to read it, say so and leave an e-mail address. If you don't, say nothing, and ignore anything concerning it, because any and all flames will only irritate me, and give me a serious case of writer's block. So even if you enjoy the story, and then say something flame-like, it will take me around two weeks to get the confidence to write anything again. Remember, I'm still deciding if I want to do it.


	5. Sway

Voix

Note: So… I didn't finish the story by my deadline… from this chapter on the updates may come to become more infrequent, though I hope to try and regulate them as much as possible. At the very least, there will be updates once a week, and usually both stories will be updated on the same day… Furthermore, Rhi-chan, I believe, will be posting these updates, while I type them. This also means that I may not be receiving my reviews, unless I gain a miracle… or I'm at Rhi-chan's house. Anywho, I just have to continue my practice of caution and try my hardest to get these stories done while at home… I think it's all of you I will miss the most…

Geminidragon: Would you believe I got your apology AFTER I posted the chastising thing last chapter? I apologize for that, and I thank you for coming back and mentioning it... It **did** seem a bit odd, coming from you...

Disclaimer: ::coughcough:: Ahem! I would like to announce my recent purchase of the rights of Watsuki Nobuhiro's Rurouni Kenshin! ::coughdreamcoughoncough:: Don't sue! Nor do I own the song 'Sway', since it belongs to Lostprophets… it's just my inspiration for this.

(((((((((())))))))))

_'When the sun comes down. When the rain washes away. All the hopes of the brave. Into another day. Another day. When the trees start to sway… The times have changed, and I will now move over slowly. But through it all, I still feel lost without you. Hard to find a new soul as silence takes its toll.'_

_-Lostprophets 'Sway'_

(((((((((())))))))))

Chapter Five- Sway

Kaoru woke slowly, head pounding. She opened her crusted eyes and brushed the dried tears away from them.

"You're awake…"

She recognized the voice from… As she sat up and looked at the white-haired angel, the events from the night before came tumbling back into her mind.

A choked sob tore its way from her throat. "Okaa-san… Otou-san…" She buried her face into her knees.

A gentle hand touched her back, and she jerked her head up to stare into the eyes of the angel.

"I cannot claim to understand your suffering. Only my sister is dead…" She stared at him, unable to bring the apology forth. "But I had three years to despise your mate… he never did anything to me, and I know the truth now… I will help him, by helping you…"

She opened her mouth to protest. "I'm not his mate." She whispered through her tears.

He shook his head, but she was glad he did not argue with her. "My name… is Enishi."

"Kaoru… Kamiya Kaoru…" She stared at her hands sadly. It seemed she was still in danger… her grief would have to be put aside.

Enishi sat next to her, tucking his pale blue wings close to his back. "Where did he go?"

She felt suddenly as though he were spying, but she quelled that fear in memory that he seemed trustworthy- and Kaoru was excellent at judging one's character. She shook her head.

"I don't know… he didn't tell me… I didn't even think he would really leave."

He sighed and stared at the elegant walls. "I figured that was what he had done… he did the same to my sister…" She heard him laugh very softly. "For the sake of keeping her sake, he left her… and she died anyway… I would have thought he would learn by now."

Kaoru kept herself curled in a tight ball, watching Enishi carefully. "What happened to your sister?" She whispered.

He tugged on a lock of his own hair. "I was told that Kenshin killed her… but even that seemed wrong… I found someone who knew, and was willing to tell, the truth. He told me the whole story… even parts I did not know."

Kaoru sensed that it was a sensitive subject, and bit her lip. "Is… it the reason that he fell?"

Enishi glanced down at her. "It is." His eyes burned with a question.

"Oh…" She paused, and then glanced up at him. "What is it that I feel you want to know?"

He seemed stunned, but recovered quickly. "I wanted to know how you met him… what it was you did that bound him to you."

She stared back down at the cover. "I was in the forest where he fell… I found him, dying on the roots of one of the oldest trees in the forest… And I took care of him… brought him to live with my fa-" She couldn't finish the sentence, but he understood.

He pressed for no more answers, choosing instead to watch her quietly.

"Why are you here?" She asked finally.

"To guard you. Kero believes my hatred for the black-winged angel will create a watchful eye for you." He sighed. "I should go fetch Hiko… he wanted to meet you." Enishi stood, nodding his head once to her, and then left.

Kaoru's shoulders shook in misery, crying again.

_Mother… Father… I don't believe they're dead… I can't believe it… _She closed her fists around blanket, laying her head down.

She had not moved when Enishi came back with a huge angel. The first thing she noticed was the dark, midnight blue of his wings. They were not black, but the closest she had seen yet.

His eyes swept over her appraisingly. "Is this her?" He boomed, earning him a sharp, quieting look from Enishi.

"Yes."

The tall man extended a hand, pulling her to her feet. "Not surprising… not in the least…" He turned her forcefully, and Kaoru felt naked, then abashed. She was still wearing her yukata from the night before.

"What isn't, Hiko?" Enishi asked, keeping his eyes on the door.

Kaoru thought it best to keep silent.

Hiko took her arm and touched her upper arms. "She's no regular woman…" He looked into her eyes fiercely. "Do you know how to wield a sword?"

She nodded numbly. "Most women, at least the daughters and wives of samurai, do… my fath-" She stumbled, almost unable to complete the statement with the memories of her father bubbling to the surface. She swallowed and pressed on. "My father taught me his style… since I have no brother."

He nodded and released her. "Completely different than your sister, Enishi." He turned to leave, but Kaoru found her confidence.

"Wait!" She cried. "I need to know some things…"

He turned, stared at her, and then nodded. "What is it?"

She inhaled slowly. "Why did he fall? I found him after he fell, but he never told me why…"

Hiko sighed, but turned around again, looking at her eyes. "Is it something you truly desire to know?"

She nodded, staring back up at him intently.

Enishi glanced at both of them. "Fine… but remember… Kero's going to be here in a few hours to check on her." He stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Hiko turned to look at her, then settled on the floor. "It started when he met that boy's sister…"

((()))

Kenshin kicked at the remains of the broken gate. He let go of the reins on his rage and slammed his fist into the wall. "Dammit!" He shouted furiously.

He felt no life in the dojo, and the telltale marking of feathers in the yard told him all he needed to know.

_She even thought this would happen…_ He thought, clenching his fists tightly. He stepped into the rubble, opening the shoji to her room.

Her futon was still unmade, as if she had simply gotten up in the middle of the night, and would be returning soon. _Did they take all three of them?_ He wondered, stepping to her parent's room.

Sliding open the shoji, he felt a sudden sense of foreboding. He threw it open, then recoiled at the sight of Kaoru's parents.

Stepping carefully into the room, he murmured prayers for their souls, and kneeled beside them.

Their eyes were closed, as though they had never seen, nor heard the approaching death. Dried blood crusted the futon, and Koshijirou's hand was closed around Takao's in tenderness.

The stench of death caused Kenshin's head to pound. He did not want to disturb their bodies, but could not bring himself to let his concern for Kaoru overtake his desire to give them rest.

He reached over to brush the hair from Takao's face.

She stirred.

He froze.

"Kamiya-san…" He whispered to her. He could feel life sliding away from her as her misted brown eyes fluttered open to meet his.

"Ken…shin…" Her eyes glanced over him slowly. "You… don't… look the same…"

His wings were folded on his back, eyes burning gold. "I know…"

"Where… is Kaoru?"

He shook his head. "I'm going to find her… I'm sure they have her…"

The woman took in a rattling breath.

_They missed her heart… She's dying slowly from a puncture in her lung… It's filling with blood… _Kenshin fought the calculating thoughts that analyzed Takao's wounds.

"Kenshin…"

He took her freezing hand, staring into her eyes. "Yes?"

"Find her… Take Koshijirou's sword… I know you're a swordsman. Koshijirou always knew you were…" She closed her eyes, but continued. "Save her…"

A tear fell from his eyes, onto the woman's face. "Takao-san…" He murmured.

Like a gentle sigh, he felt her life flow away.

He stood up, releasing the woman's hand.

Hours later, the pale dawn appearing on the horizon, Kenshin stood between the graves of the couple. Carefully marked stones at stood proudly at their heads, and his head was bowed in prayer.

As the light touched him, he lifted the katana Takao told him to take and opened his wings, lifting into the new morning.

((()))

Kaoru had changed into a kimono provided for her, and was calmly kneeling in her room across from Enishi. Her hair was neatly combed, and they had successfully convinced Kero that she knew nothing.

Which, of course, I don't. She thought forcefully.

The sound of a scuffle in the hallway caused Enishi to jump up.

"He's here…" He looked back to her and offered her a smile. "I didn't think he would be so soon… but you're lucky… he came for you."

Kaoru was on her feet quickly, rushing to the door, only to find Kenshin backing his way in.

"Kenshin!" She cried, and he turned to glance at her quickly, blocking an attack.

"Kaoru! Go to the window! Now!" He cried, the urgency causing her to move quickly.

Enishi turned to the other attacking men. "Go! He has others with him! Find them!"

They turned and ran at his orders, leaving Enishi facing Kenshin with his sword drawn.

Kenshin's sword pointed to the ground. "You know I don't have anyone with me…"

Enishi peeked out the door and then shut it quickly. He lowered his own sword. "I know."

"And you don't want to kill me?"

Enishi shook his head. "No. I know the truth… Hiko offered it to me… But I don't have time… You don't have time. Kero's going to be here any minute, now that you've announced yourself."

Kenshin froze. "Kero? What the hell is he doing here?"

Enishi raised his sword and made to strike, which Kenshin blocked easily. "He's in charge of the army now. You have to go! Get her out of here!"

Kenshin raised his sword and struck Enishi's blade, as Kaoru realized they were mock fighting for anyone who might be listening. "And what about Tomoe? Does anyone know about that?"

Enishi shook his head. "No…" His sword lowered. "They still think you killed her… they were in a panic when they heard the black-winged angel was alive on Earth."

"You know… Master knows… who else?" Kenshin took Kaoru's hand and backed toward the window.

Enishi shook his head. "Kero, of course… mostly corrupt people…" The sound of approaching soldiers filled the hallway outside. "There's no time!" He hissed, striding closer to them. "Go! I'll be in touch!"

Kenshin raised his sword, pulling Kaoru into his chest. "Thank you…" He whispered as the door banged open and Kero strode in, a smirk on his face.

Kaoru looked up to see Kenshin's eyes burning with fury.

"Kenshin… I would have thought you would have not had the courage to come here…" His smile grew. "Have you come to take responsibility for violating, then killing a Seer?"

Kaoru saw Enishi's knuckles turn white; he clenched the hilt of his sword so tightly.

Kenshin's voice was even and cold. "I will do no such thing… Especially since I will not take responsibility for a murder you committed."

Kero laughed. "I did not kill her."

"Is that what you convince yourself?" He stepped back, closer to the window. "Kaoru…" He whispered lowly, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes?" She whispered, keeping her eyes on Kero, as Kenshin did.

"Do you trust me?"

The question caught her off guard, but she nodded slightly. "I do…" She whispered.

"Good…" He picked her up suddenly and threw her out the window. "I won't forget it, Kero!" He called back, sheathing his sword, tucking his wings to his body, and letting himself freefall.

As he tumbled through the sky, he saw Kaoru, her eyes wide in fear. He opened his wings and caught her.

"Kenshin…" She whispered. "They're dead… My parents! They…" He held her close, wings closing around them as they fell.

"I know…" His arms were tight around her, wings sheltering her from the rush of the passing air. "I… I was so afraid something had happened to you…" He told her, the ground approaching them.

She screamed as the ground leaped up to meet them, closing her eyes. We're going to die… She thought as Kenshin hit the ground, cushioning her fall.

"Kenshin!" She cried, trying to push herself away from him to ensure his own welfare.

He groaned and sat up. "I hate that…" He muttered.

"Are you okay?" Her hands flew over his body, searching for any sign of major pain.

He shook his head. "Barely…" He looked up to the sky. "I was afraid it wouldn't work, there at that last second…" He looked back down to her. "I just bruised my wings."

She stared at her hands. "You shouldn't have taken that risk… I can't bear to lose you too…"

He reached over and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry… I found them… Your mother told me to take your father's sword…"

Kaoru's hands reached over and touched the sword at his waist. "It is…" Her eyes glanced up to meet his. For the first time, they did not seem so intimidating. She did not mind the golden glow that seemed to fill her soul. "Kenshin…"

He was silent, but allowed himself to lean down and take her lips again.

She did not fight him, but let him pull her into him. The world was raging at them, but she could not bring herself to pull away from him. The misery she felt was tearing at her soul, but his touch soothed the pain. The void in her heart closed a bit, as his wings closed around them, holding them together like two halves of one broken whole.

Lighting struck in the distance.

(((((((((()))))))))))

Note: Jeez! This chapter is so long! I didn't intend for it to be so long, but I had my list of things I wanted done… and some parts took longer than others… But… this is the point where there is a break in the story- with the chapter I've asked MSW-sama to ask… whenever that gets done… I'm sure she'll send it to me… or directly to the people who request it. We'll work that out. Anyway, I'll be posting the next chapter relatively soon… Whenever that happens, rest assured it will be done by the end of next week, and sent off to Rhi-chan… who will hopefully agree to help me… though I think she did… damn my memory loss… I'm getting old… and I'm only turning 16 in a few weeks! Anyway, I think my new chapter will be done before hers, so expect it later, if you're expecting it at all. Thanks to you all, and keep on the watch for the new chapters soon!


	6. Ocean

Voix

Note: Well, MSW-sama's chapter isn't finished yet... but she's not told me anything about it. Last I relatively heard from her, it was her brother telling me that I should tell her to 'lick a big one and stop using my sn'. Needless to say, he's a bit of a prick in my opinion. Anywho... it's almost the end of the week... told you all it would be up!

Disclaimer: Don't sue me! I'm not claiming ownership!

(((((((((())))))))))

Chapter Six- Ocean

Her eyes followed him.

He offered his hand, helping her over the small trickle of water over the rocks. Her ocean blue eyes thanked him, then turning down demurely.

The late afternoon sun burned on their backs as he stole another glance at her. She looked up into his eyes for a brief moment, before turning away and blushing lightly.

"Kaoru?" He whispered as he helped her over a sharp rock.

H-hai?" She choked, glancing up at him.

He touched her cheek gently. "Are you afraid? I can take you somewhere where you'll be safe..."

She nodded. "But I won't leave you. Not... now." She whispered, clenching his hand.

"They might try to kill you... or abduct you again. I don't want you to be put in that kind of danger."

"I know..." They stopped, staring at one another. His breathing became slow and heavy. She stared into his eyes, the heavy heat pressing against her skin.

Do you care? Is it still just loyalty? Or... is it more? She thought, losing herself in his ocean deep eyes, just as she had the night before.

"We really should keep moving... Kero can't catch us... he'll kill you... and me."

She nodded, taking his hand into hers. "Kenshin...?"

"Yes?"

"I... How... do you feel about... last night?" She blushed deeply.

He sighed, realizing that they weren't going to make much more progress. He sat down slowly, pulling her down to sit next to him. "Enishi wanted to contact us anyway..." He held her against him.

"You're avoiding the question."

"No... I'm not." He stared up at the sky, which was darkening slowly. "I... I don't know what I think. I've never felt anything like this, and it's not like the lifebond connection."

She stared out across the landscape. "Did it at least... mean something?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. He began to say something, but was cut off by the sound of a loud shout.

"Kenshin!"

His eyes snapped open to see a small band of angels; no more than three. "Enishi's messengers..." He stood up, helping the girl to her feet. "This will have to wait." He glanced at her apologetically, squeezing her hand and turning to the delegation.

The brown-haired angel folded his white wings and stepped towards them, a purple-haired girl landing nearby, her own matching purple wings stretched out, then folding on her back.

Kenshin pushed Kaoru behind him and stood stoically. The third angel landed, pale, icy blue wings matching his eyes. The three strode up to them, the brown angel dashing forward.

"Kenshin!"

"Sanosuke..." Kenshin murmured silently.

Sanosuke held himself back from embracing him tightly. "Enishi told us what happened... I was so glad it wasn't you... We were all so glad."

"Sanosuke." The ice-blue angel stared at him icily. "We were sent here for a reason."

"Oh...yeah..."

Kaoru stared at the angels silently, clutching Kenshin's gi.

"Aoshi... Misao... Enishi sent you?"

The girl bounced forward, braid beating on her back. "Yep!"

Aoshi touched her shoulder to calm her. "He told us to tell you to move as much as possible. You're being watched by Kero's men-"

"Shit." Kenshin spat and Kaoru closed her eyes.

"But your master is trying to create a distraction... take the focus off of you."

"Tell him not to."

Aoshi's eyebrow raised. "Why not?"

"I don't want him getting caught up in this. He doesn't need to."

"He wants to take care of you."

"Tell him it's not worth his life." Kaoru noted that his voice was quiet.

Aoshi scoffed, and Sano stepped forward. "Kenshin... Enishi also told us that... we should give this to you..." He reached over to his waist, where Kaoru had not even noticed the long katana at his waist.

"My sword." Kenshin stared at him. "How... did..." He stuttered, taking them as Sano held them out.

"I don't know... Enishi got it... Said it might be better than the human blade you've got." He gestured to Koshijirou's sword, which Kenshin touched instinctively.

"His wife gave it to me..."

"But it won't help you..." Misao's voice was soft. "It won't harm anyone..."

"I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kaoru followed the conversation silently, eyes staying on the ground. She felt completely out of place.

"It's inevitable." Aoshi said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's from her family. It's an heirloom. Her mother gave it to me to save her."

"But it won't help you anymore."

Kaoru bit her lip and pressed her eyes into his gi. She felt the hot tears rising in her eyes.

"Kaoru?" He whispered.

She pulled away, rubbing at her eyes. "Yes?"

"You can wield a sword?"

"Yes..." She whispered gently.

"Do you want your father's sword?"

She nodded, and he handed it to her gently.

"Sanosuke... my sword?"

Sano handed it to him without much ceremony, and Kenshin drew it slowly. He turned it over in his hands, then nodded. "Thank you."

The three nodded, Misao staring at him sadly.

"Kenshin?"

He turned to the young angel. "Yes, Misao?"

"What are you going to do if Kero comes for you himself?"

"I have no fear of that. Kero is a coward. He will wait for me to come to him..."

Kaoru slid her hand in his. "She might be right..."

He sighed. "She may be... but it's not something I'm very worried about. I just need to keep you safe until I can confront him. Then..."

Misao brightened. "You'll let everyone know the truth!"

Kenshin sighed. "Misao... they're not just going to accept me back. They need me to bear the burden for the loss of a Seer... Kero was supposed to be an honorable man... I am the black-winged angel."

"You are the scapegoat."

Sano resisted the urge to reach over an hit Aoshi. "That's not really encouraging..."

Aoshi shrugged. "It's how it is. He knows it."

Kaoru clenched her fists. "Enough!" She cried. It was hard to hear them talk so casually of his shame... "Why does it matter that his wings are black?!" She demanded.

Kenshin pulled her close, and she realized that he had allowed his wings to appear, and his golden eyes were set on Aoshi's blue ones. "It matters... because I am the only one."

"It's because you're different?" She stumbled out. It made no sense. Angels were supposed to be perfect...

Sano sighed and held out a hand, almost in apology. "It's because the last angel who had black wings... was a long time ago. He... caused a lot of trouble... just like all his predecessors."

"It's a stereotype, then."

Aoshi watched her silently.

"It's not that easy, little human..." Misao told her, blue eyes sighing.

"I'm not little!" Kaoru protested, and Kenshin sighed.

"You are to us." Aoshi put in. "It's just that every black-winged angel had great power. This is well known... but with that power... not one of them used it well."

"Except Kenshin." She stated, as though it were a fact, rather than her assumption.

"The rest of the angels don't think so. Enishi's sister was a beloved Seer; one who saw the future of the worlds. Kenshin was a soldier... only because of his wings..." Sano gestured to her necklace. "You've probably seen his tattoo... the one that matches the necklace you're wearing. It's the mark of his enslavement... not only was it scary for the people for him to love her... it was probably against some ancient taboo. A soldier and one of the most powerful individuals in all of heaven. When she turned up dead... well... the blame automatically fell to Kenshin... not even to mention the evidence that turned up when Kero took over the investigation..."

A small trickle of blood slid from Kenshin's tight fist as the blade cut into his flesh.

"We should have known... then..." Even Aoshi seemed somewhat embarrassed. "We were some of his closest... friends..." The words were hard for the stoic angel. "But we fell victim to popular belief, and did not even bother trying to find the truth for ourselves."

Kenshin slid his katana back into its sheath with a sharp snap. "Enough. I didn't tell her for three years. I had a reason."

Misao's eyebrows rose, similarly to Aoshi's. "Why's that?"

"She doesn't need to get involved in this."

"A bit late, don't you think?" Sano cut in. "She saved you the day you fell. Created the lifebond that pushes you two together, whether you know it or not. Whether you like it or not. She at least deserves an explanation for what happened. For what got her parents killed."

Kaoru's eyes filled again, and she fought the coming tears. "How did... you know?"

He sighed, eyes gentle. "Enishi... he told me.:"

Kenshin's voice was low. "I don't want anything to happen to her. If she knew too much..."

She swallowed. "Kenshin..." She suddenly felt an ocean's distance from the night before. Where was the Kenshin she knew? This one seemed too much like a heartless warrior. Was that truly what he had been like?

He stared at her, eyes suddenly sad. "I can't bear to lose you, like I lost her. I loved her... If something were to happen to you..." His words were enough; almost an affirmation that, maybe, it wasn't wanton, what happened the night before.

Misao's eyes scanned the sky. "It's getting completely dark... We have to go soon..." She seemed somewhat awkward at the moment.

Sano nodded. "Kenshin... We're working on undermining Kero's plans... Enishi's still playing a double role... we have to trust him... and you have to trust us."

A faint, almost ghostly, smile played over his face. "I do trust you..."

Aoshi touched Sano's shoulder. "Sanosuke... we have to go, before we're missed."

They spread their wings and were gone in a moment.

Kaoru sighed and curled her legs up against her chest, laying her face on her knees. "I don't like everyone knowing what happened to my parents... It hurts, Kenshin... It hurts."

He crouched next to her, almost helplessly. He lifted her chin to stare into her ocean deep, blue eyes. The waves of Fate crashed over them, Time washing over them like the sea foam on the surf.

Kaoru cried like the storm on an ocean, Kenshin holding her tightly against him. The sobs that tore apart her small frame pained him. Her voice was so sorrowful.

Would she never be like before? Would he never hear her voice as it was before?

He held her to his chest, staring out to the rising moon. If he could cry...

"Kenshin... It hurts."

(((((((((())))))))))

Note: Jeez... the chapters just keep getting longer... At least I accomplished my goals again... Get the messengers there. Get Kenshin his sword. Delve more into 'The Fall'. Maybe I'll do a flashback chapter stringing it all together once most of the information's out... not yet, anyway... And it's almost 5 AM... I need to sleep! I've been writing this since two! I wrote it to RK themes, Sarah McLachlan's 'Mirrorball' (The CD), and an alternation between The Calling's new CD, Matchbox 20, and Ayumi Hamasaki. Oi... what a mix... Therefore, as the CD player mixed, you can keep track of about which one I was listening to by reading the chapter... Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Girlish' just reminds me of Misao... And the 'Mirrorball' songs were playing a lot, so it held a slightly darker note... Music affects my writing... I'm a bit disappointed with this chapter, but only a little. It was so hard to write! I had to transition without knowledge of _precisely _what MSW-sama is writing in the chapter, but I think it came out okay. I was having major problems getting it right. Another chapter where I completely erased the page and a half I'd written already, and did it again. ::sighs:: And it won't be until... maybe late Monday when the next chapter of 'The Samurai Wives' will be done, and then probably Tuesday for this story... Rhi-chan's posting now. Except this chapter... which I am... at her house. Please review... they make me happy, when I'm stuck at home.


	7. Home

Voix  
  
Note: Minna-san, I apologize for taking so long with my updates. Things have been busy, and now... painful. If it weren't that I've been missing for two weeks, I wouldn't be writing now either. On June 6th, 2004, Stephanie Landsman, one of my dearest friends, was killed in a car accident. I didn't get word of Stephanie's death until yesterday, July 11th, from her mother. Some of you may know her on here as Crystal Yumi, but I don't know for sure if any of you do. This is cause for a great deal of grief on my part, and I can't even imagine what this is like for her family. I don't know of much more that can be said, except that Stephanie was an incredible girl, a wonderful friend, and she will be missed greatly. This tragedy does have me quite a bit unbalanced, and I hope things will get better soon. Until then I will be grieving for her, and I ask you all to be patient with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue me.  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Chapter Seven- Home  
  
Kaoru was silent as she stepped over the sharp rocks. The emptiness inside her had grown to be greater than it had been when she'd first learned of her parent's deaths. She was so cold; so hollow.  
  
Kenshin turned to glance back at her as he took her hand to lead her over the treacherous path. She hadn't spoken since the night before, when she'd cried into his chest. The absence of her voice was destroying him, when it was so precious to him. She no longer responded when he asked if she was okay; if she was going to be okay. He had spent so many years without emotion, but the piercing pain of Kaoru's silence was as devastating as Tomoe's death. He felt sick suddenly as a harsh wave of nausea washed over him. He hadn't known that, even after all the time that had passed, he could still ache like the initial pain that had torn at him.  
  
He tried to regulate his erratic breathing, as his heart raced. He felt his eyes change as his wings pushed their way out, curling around him as he tumbled to the ground. Kaoru turned, her eyes wide and fearful. Kenshin could hear her thoughts as they bombarded his mind in a painful barrage. She was terrified. She didn't want him to be dying too.  
  
Kenshin fought for consciousness, but knew that he was beyond his own control. Black pressed in from all sides of his vision, and he fell through the barrier of consciousness. Only the distant echo of Kaoru's silence could break through to him.  
  
((()))  
  
When Kenshin finally came to, his wings were gone once again, and his eyes had changed back to the cool violet color. Kaoru was watching him silently, a deeper pain unhidden in her own eyes. He touched his head, and she caught his hand and shook her head to keep him from messing with the bandages around his head. He realized that he must have hit his head on one of the rocks when he had lost consciousness.  
  
Kaoru's eyes bore into him, the silence making his head pound. Had she willingly rendered herself mute?  
  
"Kaoru..." He murmured, reaching over to touch her face, which betrayed her every thought and emotion. She took his hand, but still did not speak. "Kaoru... I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry." She looked away, still unspeaking.  
  
"Kaoru... I don't want you to get into this too deeply. It will hurt you more than you can imagine... it would endanger you so much. I couldn't bear for anything to happen to you."  
  
A shooting pain went through his heart. He bent over in agony, hands pressing against his chest. He didn't understand why her silence was tearing him apart. She touched his shoulder, her eyes worried, but she still did not speak. Kenshin stared up into her eyes, losing himself in the depth of their blue warmth that had been stolen away. She was sad. Broken. Fallen.  
  
Her eyes began to distort with clear tears filling, and then falling. Her eyes reddened, but no sob left her throat. He touched her cheek and brushed a tear away with his roughened thumb. "Don't cry..."  
  
She didn't move, watching him silently through her blurred vision. Kenshin couldn't help but feel very alone at that moment in time, more alone than he'd ever been, even when he had been alienated from the world into his duty as a soldier. He felt the warnings of an oncoming headache.  
  
"I won't leave you." He managed out through the sharp aching. "Not as long as you won't leave me." Kaoru's eyes suddenly seemed to clear a bit as she closed her arms around him.  
  
"Never."  
  
((()))  
  
Enishi resisted the urge to pull out his hair.  
  
Aoshi was standing calmly in front of him, explaining his encounter with Kenshin. Enishi stopped him by raising a single hand. "Aoshi, all I want to know is if they can protect themselves until the time comes that he and Kero are going to have to face off." He glanced out the window briefly, and then turned back to Aoshi. "And I want to make sure that if Kenshin fails, that Kaoru will be safe. If you cannot assure me of this, then, yes, I will reveal myself and join them."  
  
Aoshi scowled. "I don't understand. Why protect the girl?"  
  
Enishi sighed. "She's experienced a great deal of tragedy... Maybe it would be best if he does fail, and I hope he doesn't, that she die as well, to escape it... but I don't want her to die, like my sister did. They are..." Enishi trailed off, and Aoshi picked up for him.  
  
"They are alike, Enishi?"  
  
Enishi nodded once, very briefly. "I believe that they are... very much alike." His eyes darted to the door, which he threw open, to find a young boy standing, looking indignant at Enishi's expression of near rage.  
  
The boy cleared his throat and bowed mockingly. "Yahiko, sir." He held up a tightly curled scroll out to the tall angel. "From my master."  
  
Enishi scowled at the boy. "I know who you are, Yahiko. Get in here."  
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow.  
  
Enishi moved out of the doorway to let the young boy in, slamming the door shut.  
  
Aoshi cleared his throat. "You know, you're making it very difficult to keep this hidden away, raging away like that."  
  
Enishi glared at him briefly, taking the scroll and opening it carefully. "I'm not the one who's going to give us away." He glared pointedly at Yahiko over the paper. "Don't ever do that again. Your master is under suspicion enough as it is without his student carrying messages to officials."  
  
Yahiko shrugged, then stretched his pale blue wings. "No one saw me."  
  
"I don't care. Tell him, and heed this yourself, that I want you two to be more careful." Enishi picked up a feather from a small table, set the paper on it, and scribbled a quick note on the paper before rolling it back up with a quietly murmured spell. "Now take this back to him and tell him to get a better form of communication."  
  
Yahiko gave another mocking bow, smirking as he left with the paper.  
  
Enishi growled, turning back to Aoshi. "Well?"  
  
Aoshi sighed and started toward the door. "I'll let you know when they need your help." He stepped out of the door, closing it carefully behind him.  
  
Enishi yanked out several strands of his hair.  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Note: I apologize in advance for anything I may do to this story. I am likely to end this in tragedy with the mood I'm in... also as a possible tribute to Steph-chan, who was very fond of bittersweet/tragic endings. If I do, bear in mind that I will doubtlessly write an epilogue to make it... somewhat more bearable. I can't do anything to The Samurai Wives, simply because I know how that's going to end, and there's already some interesting things planned in the immediate future. My apologies to you all... Until next time... the story is winding down... 


	8. Crescendo

Voix  
  
Note: It's been a week... I'm going much better now, and I'd like to extend my greatest thanks to all of you who wrote to me in your reviews, to those who offered to let me call them and vent everything (MSW-sama most of all here), and a huge thanks to Amberle-chan, who made it so much easier to bear by letting me know it was okay to just relax and not worry about my stories or anything. It meant so very much to me that someone thought about me, and let me know that it was okay to drop everything. Work has been helping, since I could get my mind off of things by doing the mindless work. Getting help on pOnju has been helping, since a lot of people there gave me advice, and their own sad stories to get me through. I've been looking back on all our memories, and while they stung at first, it helped. I've also been talking to her mother, who has been a great line of support and is willing to talk about her daughter with me. There has been so much backing me up in this time, and while I'm still not completely hurt-free, I'm doing so much better, knowing that she wouldn't have wanted me to be so miserable. I've started living like I've never done before. I went to the zoo, and got my first paycheck, and my first driving lesson. I want to thank each and every person who helped me, no matter if it was just a few words, because every single bit helped me get better.  
  
Finally, I'd like to announce that this is the first part of the last chapter. They are two separate chapters, with two separate titles, but there is a huge cliffhanger waiting for you at the end. The second part will be done soon, and this is, quite literally, the beginning of the end. I don't think I'll do a separate epilogue, like in 'Puppeteers', but instead a few paragraphs like the prologue of this story. In advance, thanks to all who have stuck with this story.  
  
Animegurl23- Um... I'm not even totally sure if you'll ever read this story, since you wrote a review to Puppeteers... But you requested an acknowledgement of your review, and I read every single one of my reviews. I'd love to inform you in some other way than this that I've received your review... but there was no e-mail address left! Honestly, I really wouldn't mind taking the time to write you an e-mail, or... something in thanks for reading my story and writing me a review, and then giving me something to read on top of that! It makes me very happy... and I really wish I could reply to you...  
  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the rights of Rurouni Kenshin. Please do not sue me, for this is a fictional work by a fan of a series.  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Chapter Eight- Crescendo  
  
The sound hurt his ears; that bitter, hollow sound of the chimes. Cloaked in shadow, his hand reached out and caught the empty, metal tubes. There was no more sound, and he stepped away from them. The candle snuffed out next to him, and his shadow hand picked it up off the ground, sighing at the tiny plume of smoke that drifted up from the blackened wick.  
  
A tiny drop of the molten wax dropped onto his finger, and he stared at it intently, feeling the heat rush into his flesh as the wax froze onto him. It hurt; but he didn't move in pain, but fascination.  
  
The moon was hidden in her own cloak of gray, unwilling to reveal his identity to the questioning earth. He brushed his fingers through the grass, gasping at the sound of a voice behind him. His hood fell away and the moon broke through the dense clouds to shine brilliantly on white hair.  
  
"Enishi?"  
  
The shadow man turned, the breeze picking up on his hair and lifting it higher. He did not speak but with his eyes that were quietly glowing green.  
  
The speaker stepped forward, staring at him in surprise, his own hair shining eerily in the moon's light. "Enishi, what's happened to you?"  
  
Enishi relaxed. "It's just you." His fingers ran delicately over his eyes. "I'm just as you are now. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"I never thought you'd give up your wings, temporary or not."  
  
"I've given up a lot of things. Where is she?" Enishi followed him as he began to walk away, following the other.  
  
"Over here. What do you mean you've given up a lot? Aoshi said he was going to be the go between when he was here last."  
  
"Things have changed, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin stopped angrily, catching Enishi's arm. "What's going on?"  
  
Enishi sighed and pulled away. "Things are getting really bad. I ended up revealing myself when I left to come here. Your master is under a great deal of suspicion, and so is Sanosuke." Enishi paused, then turned to face him. "You have to take care of Kero... reveal him."  
  
Kenshin scoffed. "And why should it be me?"  
  
"To clear your name."  
  
"She's this way." The redhead disappeared into the shadows as the moon slid back under clouds.  
  
Enishi could see the faint glow of a fire just ahead of them, and made his stride longer. He could see the shine of Kaoru's hair in the dim light. He breathed again.  
  
The girl looked up at him and smiled warmly. The angel felt himself more at ease suddenly, in the knowledge that she was healing well.  
  
"Kaoru-san... It's good to see you well."  
  
She nodded and turned back to the fire, unspeaking. His brow furrowed, glancing quickly over to Kenshin, who sighed and kneeled next to the girl.  
  
Enishi sighed and settled onto the ground across the fire from the pair.  
  
"You're welcome to stay with us as long as you need, Enishi." Kenshin's voice was quiet.  
  
"I intend to."  
  
((()))  
  
Kaoru woke gently in the morning to find that both angels were bent over a rock, discussing something in low voices. She dusted herself off and climbed up.  
  
"Are we going back today?"  
  
The two jumped and stared back at her, exchanging uncomfortable glances.  
  
Kenshin recovered first, feeling better with the sound of her question still ringing in his ears. "Yes." The single word made his stomach fall through.  
  
She nodded slowly, staring down at the grass that glowed green with the fresh dew. "Okay."  
  
Enishi rolled up the paper he was holding and pulled his cloak closer around himself. "Then we should go now."  
  
Kenshin extended a hand to her, spreading his newly revealed wings. Behind him, she could see Enishi spreading his own, his eyes returning to their natural color of the sea.  
  
"Why am I going with you?" She whispered into his ear as he lifted into the air.  
  
"Because I don't want anything to happen to you, like last time."  
  
She nodded slowly, relaxing into his warm embrace. "Good luck."  
  
He glanced down at her as her eyes closed peacefully. The young morning sun shone onto her necklace, and he winced. It may have given her power, but it pained him regardless.  
  
Enishi caught the pain in his eyes. "I saw it before..."  
  
"When she was with you?"  
  
"Yes..." He paused. "It may save her, you know."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"I know." Kenshin glanced up to the sky that was rushing towards them. "I know..."  
  
((()))  
  
Kaoru woke as Kenshin set her gently on the ground, drawing his sword. Following example, she drew her father's in unison with Enishi. Her stomach fell at the sight of the blood-winged angel striding toward them with an elitist smirk.  
  
Kenshin pushed her back, behind him, holding out his sword. "Kero..."  
  
Kero surveyed the small group with a growing smirk. "Enishi... I didn't expect to see you here again, after betraying me."  
  
Enishi's eyebrows rose. "Actually, I think you're the traitor, myself."  
  
Kero pulled his own sword from its sheath. "Then you came to die?"  
  
Kenshin pushed Kaoru into Enishi, hissing for him to take care of her. "If need be... but only after I reveal you... then kill you."  
  
Kaoru clenched the hilt of her sword tightly, fear washing over her as the two disappeared into two blurs and the clash of swords. Sense told her to close her eyes, but she couldn't bring herself to so much as blink.  
  
They stopped, and Kaoru could already see the blood seeping through their clothes. She held her breath.  
  
They were going to kill each other.  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Note: There we go... next chapter is it. I'm going to have this finished by Thursday... expect another chapter of The Samurai Wives tomorrow, and then this again Thursday. Thanks to you all who review in advance! I appreciate you all so much... thank you! Please no flames! I don't like them... at all. I'm all bittersweet about ending this... it makes me happy that I'm actually finishing my stories, but it's sad that this is going to end. I also know EXACTLY how this is going to end... I won't spoil it, but I'll let you know it's not going to be Shakespearean tragedy, but bittersweet. Thanks again! 


	9. Voice

Voix  
  
Note: This is it... ::sob:: The end! Please enjoy it, and then tell me what you think! NO FLAMES! Flames will, from here on out, be laughed at, then used to toast my marshmallows at my celebration for finishing another story. Thanks to each and every one of you who have stayed here to see the end. It means a lot to me, and I hope it lives up to the rest of the story. Thanks again! Until next time, minna-san! My next project is going to be a Megumi-centric story... and then when I finish The Samurai Wives, I'll be starting another fantasy story...  
  
Those of you who noticed, yeah, it is weird for Enishi to be a good guy... but I really like Enishi, and I decided that he'd make a really good ally for Kenshin, if he ever could forgive him. Yes, I do believe that they would have gotten along quite well... so... yeah... Keep in mind, whenever you read this, that he really views Kaoru as similar to his sister, so he treats her as one... not to be confused with a romantic attachment.  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine! Just the plot, and all my original characters. Don't sue me!  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Chapter Nine- Voice  
  
They were going to kill each other.  
  
Kaoru began to run, the whole scene playing in slow motion as she tried to stop them. Two hands seized her and pulled her back, kicking and screaming for them to stop.  
  
"Kaoru! No! You'll be killed!" Enishi's voice brought her crashing back to reality.  
  
Her sword clattered to the ground. "But they're going to kill each other." She whispered hoarsely, falling limp against him. "I don't want him to die too..."  
  
The sharp sensation of hot pain burned in Enishi's shoulder. He cried out and pushed Kaoru back away to protect her, slashing his sword into the angel who had stabbed him.  
  
Kaoru fumbled for her own sword, bringing it up over her face to block the assault on her. _I don't want to kill... please don't make me kill anyone...  
_  
Her eyes fell on Kenshin, whose wounds were worse than when she had last seen him. He was bleeding so much, but no matter how bad his condition, Kero's was worse. She shivered. Kenshin looked worse than he had when she had first found him.  
  
Intuition told her to block another attack, as her pursuer continued his attacks. "Kenshin!" She cried out, stumbling backwards. Kenshin's eyes sought her, giving Kero an entrance to drive his sword deep into his gut.  
  
Kenshin gasped in pain, a small trickle of blood staining the sword. He lifted his own sword and pressed it deep into Kero's lung. The red-winged angel stumbled back, dropping his own sword to the ground.  
  
Kenshin's breath was ragged as he dragged himself over to Kero's fading form. "Tell them. Tell them the truth now. You're dead... it won't matter anymore... Tell them!"  
  
Kero's eyes, clouded with swiftly approaching death, stared up at him. "It won't matter... you'll always be guilty to them..." He wheezed, bloody bubbles issuing from his mouth and the wound on his chest. "Even if they did believe me, it wouldn't matter. You're always their scapegoat... How long do you think you can survive in this world, where you'll never be accepted? How long do you think they'll allow that girl to live?"  
  
Kenshin, mustering part of his waning strength, lifted his sword and laid it at Kero's throat. "Say it anyway. Say it to save her from the humiliation of her true killer never coming to justice."  
  
Kero laughed cruelly. "I did it! I killed her!" He laughed harder, the laughter quickly morphing into wet coughs that brought blood with them. "She died screaming... I would never forget it, that wonderful power. I didn't hate her... but you... you would have been a danger... she was a nuisance, though... But I got my revenge... in the end..." Kero faded from sight, dying with the passing breeze.  
  
He died laughing.  
  
Kenshin, very suddenly, felt the effects of his wounds. The remaining soldiers that had been attacking Enishi and Kaoru had stopped, watching the death of their commander. He pressed his hands over the deep stab wound in his abdomen, dropping his sword and falling to his knees.  
  
A great fever distorted his vision, but the touch of a pair of cool hands on his forehead eased the pain.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
Ah... Her voice sang through his veins.  
  
"Kenshin... Answer me..."  
  
He drew in a careful breath. "Kaoru..." Her name came as the whisper of a breeze.  
  
"It's okay... It's all over. We can go home now..."  
  
Home... Another sweet word. Her voice was warming him. The brilliant, warm light at the end of his hollow, bleak tunnel. He remembered the first time that voice had met his ears. It had given him such hope, knowing that there was another caring soul not seeking his demise. "Your voice, Kaoru..." He drew in another shuttering breath. "Your voice made me feel like all my dreams would come true. Your voice... brought me strength... I loved... how your voice... was like... an unending spring of hope..."  
  
There was a drop of hot warmth on his cheek.  
  
()()  
  
_She was crying.  
  
"Don't cry... I don't know what to do when you cry... When you cry... I never know what to do..."  
  
_()()  
  
"Don't cry, Kaoru... It makes me want to cry with you... Don't... cry..." She was holding back the sobs that made her shake in pain. "Kaoru..."  
  
"Don't... speak..." She whispered, laying a finger on his lips. "You'll exhaust yourself... You'll lose all your energy..." The mist in his eyes told him he was fading faster than she could try to save him. Already she could see him losing his firm existence.  
  
"Kaoru... Let us not say goodbye... but... until we meet again..." He felt himself slipping through. "Kaoru... I..." He had never finished telling Tomoe... Lost that chance. Kenshin felt a small bit of strength come to him. Just enough to finish.  
  
"Kaoru... I..."  
  
She nodded very slowly, laying her hands on his forehead, laying her hands in his bloodstained hair. "I know... You never had to tell me..." She picked up his sword and carefully cut a piece of his hair. "I won't forget..."  
  
A faint smile brushed across his face as he used the very end of his strength to pull a feather from his wings and press it into her hands. "I know you won't... my love..."  
  
Kaoru let her sobs go, her body shaking with the force of them as he faded slowly. The tears that had been withheld released themselves and she curled up, clenching his hair and feather close to her breast.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder comfortingly. "Kaoru..." Enishi stayed silent, then kneeled next to her and embraced her tightly. "He's not gone... not completely."  
  
She tried to breathe, feeling the tears rising to the surface as her heart shattered on the ground.  
  
"Kaoru... I know you can feel it... I know you can... Just focus."  
  
She swallowed and shivered with the cold that came over her. "I can't feel anything, Enishi... Nothing but the cold."  
  
Enishi took her hand and guided it to her stomach. "Don't tell me you can't feel him. Don't tell me you can't see that you will always, always, have someone to remember him by." Enishi's forceful tone dragged her back to reality.  
  
Kaoru stared around at the spilt blood on the stone ground. The weapons of the fallen scattered among final words and last prayers that still rang through the air, long after their speaker was gone. Even as all the pain and horror that was the battlefield was being taken in by her mind, she could feel the warm beating of her heart in unison with another.  
  
"It's... not over..." She whispered, her soft voice traveling through the other words and lifting higher and higher, toward the sun.  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
_Epilogue  
  
My son smiles at me from his place on the ground. He is covered in dust from his fall, where I have bent over to help him up. His laugh bubbles up from his young throat, his eyes shining brightly.  
  
It is his voice that brings me joy, like I assume mine did for Kenshin. I swallow the hard lump in my throat and smile back at him.  
  
In his eyes, the ones he inherited solely from me, shine his father's spirit. The same smile that he flashes for me is the one that his father gave me so many times. The sun is not so brutal today, as it makes his red hair shimmer. He leaps to his feet without my help and hugs me around the leg tightly.  
  
"I love you!" He cries out in the voice of a young child, but I can see the man he will be already. Around his neck hangs the necklace I bought a lifetime ago, even though it has only been four years. The memories that haunted me for so long do not seem as painful on this bright day.  
  
I look up past my son, to the mountains, which are a blue-gray today in the distance, and melt into the sky. In the basket on my arm lay several delicate flowers to take to the graves. They are not far from here, and Kenji and I are in no rush.  
  
A loud call from another hill causes both Kenji and myself to look up and smile.  
  
"Enishi-san!" I call back, laughing because Kenji has hold of my other hand. The white-haired man gives a feral smile and approaches us, the sun blinding on his white hair.  
  
Kenji shakes off my hand and hugs him around the leg. "Enishi-aniki!" He cries, giving a silly little smile. Enishi smiles and takes the child's hand gently.  
  
"You're looking good, Kaoru." He says, not looking up from Kenji.  
  
I smile. "I'm doing well..." I say calmly, smiling. "I was going to visit my parents' graves today." I hold up the basket. "Kenji likes to play with the butterflies that stay there." I pause for a moment. "Would you like to come with us?"  
  
He nods once and keeps hold of Kenji's hand. "I would." He replies, and I start up the hill leading to the stones marking my parents' burial ground.  
  
I kneel in front of them and set the basket on the bright, springy grass. Enishi stands behind me, watching as a pray quietly. Kenji has found a butterfly to pursue, and is giggling hysterically as he bounces around the hill.  
  
After several moments of prayer, I stand up and lay the flowers on the ground, picking up my basket. "Kenji!" I call to him. "Be careful!"  
  
My advice remains unheeded as he disappears behind the hill.  
  
"You were right, Enishi-san..." I say quietly, smiling vaguely as Kenji reappears, a few mere feet behind his butterfly.  
  
"Oh?" He asks, though I know he knows what I am talking about.  
  
"He isn't really gone." I hold the basket close to myself and close my eyes.  
  
The wind brushes up against my cheeks and flows all around me. I can hear the trees swaying, and the grass resigning to the gentle force. I can already feel the rain that is only hours away on my skin, washing over my shoulders and hair. The sun is warm on my face, but not hot. The scent of the flowers carries up to me, and the taste of the sunset is on my tongue. I can feel Kenshin all around me in the Earth herself, calling up in a sweet voice that pulses through me.  
  
"He's... right here... with me."  
  
_(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Note: Oh my gods... I almost started crying myself there... Wow... but I really love how this ending turned out... I hope that no one sends me flames, but can appreciate the end for what it is... I said it wouldn't be tragedy (I considered killing everyone there for a while), but bittersweet, and this is what I meant. I, personally, think that the end is beautiful... but that's just me... But I really like how it ended... I was pretty lost with the ending for a while... and... well... I like this... a lot... Thanks to you all, and see you next time! Ja ne! 


End file.
